Rolling waste bins, also generally referred as “Rollout containers” or “Wheelie bins”, are large containers designed to be easily transported from a storage point to a pick-up point. Rolling bins allow users to temporarily store waste in a convenient storage point, preferably close to a house or another facility where the waste may need to be disposed of, and subsequently be easily moved by a user to a pick-up point where the content of the bins may be emptied into a garbage or recycling truck by a collector.
In the course of the present application, waste should be understood as any discarded product temporarily stored in a bin, such as, without being limitative, garbage, recycling, compost, or the like.
Conventional rolling waste bins comprise a vertically extending container having a lid for covering the top portion. The lid is pivotally attached to the container, in order to allow the container to be easily opened and closed. Rolling capabilities are typically provided by a set of non-swiveling bin wheels, located at the bottom of the container, on opposite sides, such that in the stationary position the bin is supported by the bottom wall, thereby being frictionally held immobile. For transport, the bin is pivoted such that the bottom wall is lifted off the ground and the container is supported only by the rotating wheels. Handles are normally provided at the top of the container to assist in the pivoting and transport of the bin.
One of the major drawbacks of a rolling bin such as those described above is that once loaded with waste or recycling, the bin becomes heavy and can be difficult to pivot, from the stationary position to the transport position, especially for children or elderly people.
Moreover, since the pivot of the lid is generally located on the same side of the container as the wheels, and consequently on the same side of the container as the handles, it is common for users to store the bin with the handles proximal to a wall or another obstacle. This storage position allows easy access to the container, as the opening side of the lid faces away from the obstacle. However, this position renders the subsequent transport of the loaded bin difficult, as the handles cannot be easily reached to pivot the bin. Thus the user generally needs to rotate or displace the loaded bin while the bottom wall still abuts the ground, to access the handles, in order to be able to pivot the bin. Once again, given the friction between the ground and the bottom wall of the bin, such handling of the bin may require a physical effort exceeding the capabilities of certain people.
In light of the above, there is presently a need for an auxiliary rolling system and auxiliary rolling kit for bins which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art problems.